dictionariofandomcom-20200215-history
Ad
English Pronunciation * * *: Etymology 1 From a shortening of the word advertisement. Noun # Short form of advertisement. #: I have placed both of the ads in the newspaper as instructed. Synonyms * (1): (British) advert Derived terms * adware * want ad Translations * Bulgarian: * French: * Spanish: Etymology 2 From a shortening of the word advantage. Noun # advantage Etymology 3 From . Preposition # To; on. Derived terms * a maximis ad minima * ad absurdum * ad arbitrium * ad astra * ad eundem * ad extremum * ad gloriam * ad hoc * ad hominem * ad infinitum * ad int * ad interim * ad kalendas Graecas * ad lib * ad libitum * ad loc * ad majorem Dei gloriam * ad nauseam * ad ovo usque ad mala * ad referendum * ad rem * ad unguem * ad utrumque paratus * ad val * ad valorem * ad verbum * ad vivum * amicus usque ad aras * argumentum ad baculum * habeas corpus ad subjiciendum * per angusta ad augusta * reductio ad absurdum * sic itur ad astra * subpoena ad testificandum * terminus ad quem Anagrams * * da, Da, DA Category:English two-letter words ---- Azeri Noun # name, first name, last name # noun Declension Synonyms * ---- Hungarian Etymology From . Cognates include Finnish and Estonian . Pronunciation * * Verb # give someone something #: Ad'ok Sándor'''nak egy könyv'et'.'' - I give Alexander a book. Conjugation Derived terms * adalék * adás * adat * adó * adogat * adomány * vacsorát ad valaki tiszteletére ;With verb prefixes: * átad * bead * belead * elad * előad * előread * felad * fölad * hátraad * hazaad * hozzáad * idead * kiad * közread * lead * megad * nekiad * odaad * összead * ráad * továbbad * túlad * visszaad Category:Hungarian two-letter words ---- Ido Preposition # to (before a vowel for euphony instead of a) ---- Italian Preposition # to, at, in (used before a vowel for euphony instead of a) Anagrams * * da, da', dà ---- Latin Etymology From . Cognates include English . Pronunciation * Preposition (+ ) # toward, to, up to #: ''Ad vim atque [[ad arma|'ad' arma]] confugere.'' #:: To fly to violence and to fighting. #* Lucretius, from the fourth book of De Rerum Natura #*: Fugere '''ad' puppim colles campique videntur.'' #*:: The hills and fields appear to fly toward the ship. #* Pliny the Elder, from book II of Naturalis Historia #*: Meridie umbrae cadunt '''ad' septentrionem, ortu vero ad occasum.'' #*:: At noon the shadows fall towards the north, and at sunrise, point to the west. #* Aeneid by P. Vergilius Maro #*: Duplices tendens '''ad' sidera palmas.'' #*:: Stretching both hands to the stars. Related terms * ad- (same word modified and used as a prefix) Usage notes * The word ad is an antithesis to (just as is to , in a progressive order of relation, denotes, first, the direction toward an object; then the reaching of or attaining to it; and finally, the being at or near it.) * Often used of geographical position of a place in reference to the points of compass, with the verbs , , etc.: *: Asia iacet '''ad' meridiem et austrum, Europa ad septentriones et aquilonem.'' *:: Asia lies near midday and south, Europe near north and north. (two words for north) *: ''Ad Atticam vergente.'' *:: Inclining to Attic. Derived terms * ad absurdum * ad amussim * ad arma * ad astra * ad dēnseō * ad doceō * ad equitō * ad hominem * ad hūc * ad infinitum * ad kalendas Graecas * ad legō * ad libitum * ad minister * ad misceō * ad moveō * ad nauseam * ad nūntiō * ad omnia * ad referendum * ad sentior * ad sequor * ad serō * ad serviō * ad similis * ad similō * ad sistō * ad suō * ad surgō * ad utrumque paratus * ad valorem * ad vehō Descendants * English: (preposition) * French: * Galician: (preposition) * Italian: , * Portuguese: (preposition) * Spanish: ---- Manx Pronoun # Third person plural. #: they, them ---- Meriam Noun # story ---- Pumpokol Etymology From . Compare Assan and Arin aj and Kottish ai. Pronoun # I (first-person subjective singular) Related terms * adɨŋ * etnɨn * ádɨŋ ---- Scottish Gaelic Pronunciation * Noun # hat #* ad a' bhile òir, the gold-rimmed hat #* bile na h-'aide', the rim of the hat Derived terms * ad mholach - a beaver hat References * The Illustrated Gaelic-English Dictionary (Birlinn Limited, 1901-1911, Compiled by Edward Dwelly) * A Pronouncing and Etymological Dictionary of the Gaelic Language (John Grant, Edinburgh, 1925, Compiled by Malcolm MacLennan) ---- Turkish Noun # name, first name, last name Synonyms * isim ---- Volapük Preposition # for, in order to, to af:ad ar:ad az:ad da:ad de:ad et:ad el:ad es:ad fa:ad fr:ad gv:ad ko:ad io:ad ie:ad is:ad it:ad ky:ad ku:ad la:ad lt:ad li:ad hu:ad nl:ad ja:ad no:ad pl:ad pt:ad ru:ad simple:ad fi:ad tl:ad ta:ad th:ad tr:ad uk:ad vi:ad vo:ad zh:ad